暮色 Currently on Hiatus
by Akatsuki Neko-chan
Summary: There is a cold and unforgiving future: It is full of sadness, misery, pain, and death. The world is no longer free. There is only darkness. Can this future be changed? And what people will step up to change it? Those people turned out to be us...


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (Except my OCs)

Warning: More bad language and OOC-ness. Plus, moment of shonen-ai. (If you've seen the earlier episodes, and I know you have, you'll know what I'm talking about.)

* * *

Jordan woke up screaming. She panted for air, beads of sweat rolling down her face.

'What the hell was that?'

She couldn't remember. After catching her breath, she looked around the room she was in. The room looked plain ordinary with just a bookcase, dresser, and the plain red futon she was lying in. The dresser had a small TV with the remote next to it. As Jordan sat up in the futon, she tried to recollect yesterday's events. Just as it all came back to her, she ran one of her hands through her hair. She never did get an explanation and it all went by so fast. She got up from the futon and looked around the room.

'It's obvious this is my room. But I wonder…how do the other girls get along with their roommates?'

"SACHIKO! YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Jordan sweat dropped.

She sighed, looked down at her clothes, and decided to change into new ones. Unfortunately, there were no new clothes in the drawers nor in the closet.

"…Seriously, what the fuck?"

The thought of just running away crossed her mind, but what would she do for food? Or for a home? No, running away would NOT work at all. She had no other choice but to go down their and face the hell that awaited for her. She walked towards the door and reluctantly opened it. As she walked through the hallway, she heard yelling downstairs.

"SACHIKO!"

"Calm down, Yasei!"

"NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN, RIKO! THE BITCH STOLE MY FAVORITE MANGA AND RUINED IT! SHE MUST DIE!"

Jordan jumped at the sound of a chainsaw. She ran down the stairs and ended up in the doorway of the living room. Riko was trying to hold off an obviously pissed off Yasei, who was holding the chainsaw in her hands and wearing a hockey mask. Sachiko hid behind the couch, looking terrified and was screaming and crying. Megumi was also trying to hold the young Jashinist back. Ikkyou just leaned against the wall. Haruki tried her best to calm the others down, but failed. Kea was trying to comfort Sachiko, while Taikai, Ichi, and Natsumi watched while eating popcorn.

'…Definitely hell.'

The yelling, crying, screaming, and the other commotion was getting annoying and most likely, the neighbors are pissed. Jordan sighed and breathed in deeply.

And then, she let out a blood-curdling scream so terrifying, all of the girls got chills down their spines and nearly got heart attacks. No exaggeration, they really did nearly get heart attacks. When Jordan stopped screaming, she yelled.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!"

She pointed to Yasei.

"IT'S JUST A MANGA! YOU CAN ALWAYS BUY ANOTHER ONE!"

She pointed to Sachiko.

"DON'T TAKE OTHER'S POSSESSIONS WITHOUT ASKING!"

She pointed to Taikai, Ichi, and Natsumi.

"AND YOU THREE, GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES AND ACTUALLY HELP OUT! IF I HEAR ANYMORE YELLING, I GONNA FUCKING MURDER SOMEONE IN THIS HOUSE! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"But-"

"I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES, MA'AM!"

The younger girls ran off, along with Kea, Ichi, Haruki and Taikai. Only Natsumi remained in the room. She looked at the angry Jordan and smirked.

"What?"

"I'm impressed. I've tried for weeks trying to control them, and your Bloody Murder scream actually got them to shut up. You even shocked Ikkyou with your screaming. Nice work, kid."

"…Well, SOMEONE had to say something."

"And I'm glad you did. You're the only one in this house that can control the others."

"You never did answer my questions the other day. Why am I here? How did I get here? What's REALLY going on?" she then winced at the pain from her throat.

"Hold on, girl. I know you're curious about what's going on, so I'll tell you what I know before you lose your voice."

The smirk disappeared and her face went back to blank.

"You see, everyone of us in this house has a special ability. For example, Yasei is a Jashinist, who uses voodoo-like jutsu on her victims. Megumi is a Wiccan, who practices all kinds of magic. Her hair can also come alive, and she can use her hair to attack other ninja in a battle. Riko is a terrorist bomber, and she uses clay bombs in her attacks and defense. Taikai is a puppet master from Suna, and she has a huge collection of different kinds of puppets. Kea can throw balls of spectral energy at her opponents and can even take over their bodies. Ikkyou has the ability to read minds and she uses senbon. Haruki can use wood-style jutsu in her attacks and defense, and can even make plants come alive and attack her opponent. I'm not sure what Sachiko does, and what I possess is of no importance at the moment."

"So why tell me all of this?"

Natsumi looked at the brunette.

"I'm telling you this because you've forgotten."

"…Forgotten what?"

Natsumi sighed.

"Jordan, you may not believe me, but it's pretty obvious: You're an amnesiac. Meaning, you don't remember anything about your past nor the people involved. Also, that world you were in. You weren't originally born there."

…Jordan remained silent.

"What do you mean? Of course I remember my past. I was found near an orphanage and-"

"That was only coincidence. You were really born in this world. I know that's hard for you to believe, but it's the truth. If you don't believe me, read this."

She threw a folder full of papers at Jordan, which the brunette caught in her hands. She looked at the tab which said, "Houka, Jordan A."

'Houka?'

Carefully, she opened the folder and looked at its contents. On one page was a profile of Jordan and her background information.

However, something was off about the information.

"Um, Natsumi-chan. How old is this folder?"

"Thirteen years old. The last bit of information recorded about you was written in that folder when you were eight. That's the reason why your profile picture shows a younger version of you. Everything in that folder is a witnessed account of the first eight years of your life. Unfortunately, it doesn't cover all of it."

"But why eight?"

"Because-"

"Jordan-chan! You need to go to the Academy! You're gonna be late."

Panicked, she dropped the folder and ran out before Natsumi could finish.

"_You're an amnesiac." _

Those words echoed in Jordan's mind.

'…This is all too confusing.'

Little did she know that she was being watched.

The figure watched Jordan closely and hid in the trees. The branches shielded the person, so no one noticed.

"You're not supposed to watch her."

"Shut the hell up, Uchiha. This has nothing to do with you."

"That's where you're wrong, Takeshi. That girl is much involved with me as much as you are with her. She just doesn't remember, that's all."

"She will. In time."

"And when she does? What will you do then? She'll remember the sins you committed. Would she still forgive you?"

"Urusai! I've had enough of your fucked up psychological game shit. Why don't you go torture the hell out of your brother?"

"Not now. The Anbu Black Ops are suspicious and they know our members made contact with her. Besides, I have special plans for the both of them."

Takeshi froze.

"…You sick bastard!"

Takeshi got up and pinned Itachi to a nearby tree. He held the Uchiha by the neck.

"You touch even one hair on her head and I'll stab you in the-"

"Hold it, you two. We don't want to attract MORE attention, do we?"

"…Kisame, you're timing is annoying."

"Save the fighting for later, boy. Pein needs you to go back to the base. We'll keep an eye on your girl, just go."

The brunette had no choice but to comply. Angering Pein would be the last thing he would want to do and frankly, he didn't want to. Pein wouldn't hesitate to kill someone. Reluctantly, he left the two behind and headed back to the base…

Itachi watched Jordan through the binoculars given to him by Kisame. The girl had grown up so much since the last time they met. The young Uchiha wondered what her reaction would be if she remembered all of her memories. Would she-

"Itachi, look."

Kisame pointed to the Academy, which was the building Jordan entered.

"When do you think she'll remember everything?"

"I don't know, but Pein had said something about how powerful she was. You should know how powerful she is, since you've known her longer."

"Kisame, Takeshi knows her more than I do."

"True, but he doesn't know everything about her. He doesn't know what else she can do. This girl could be deadly if we're not careful."

…Could she? He didn't know. But one thing was clear to Itachi, more than anything else: He would get to her first before Takeshi.

He smiled to himself.

Jordan ran through the halls until she found the right classroom. The door was slightly open, and she felt nervous. She wasn't good with meeting new people. Usually Masaru was always there. He was the only one in her world. But he wasn't here. She didn't knew where he was.

'Masaru would definitely help me out in this kind of situation. But I hate not having him here.'

She knew she would have to do this be herself. She didn't mind being alone, but she did mind not being with Masaru. He would always help her and comfort her when she needed it. But, she decided she would have to be brave…for the both of them. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled.

Jordan then pushed the door open.

The teacher wasn't in the classroom yet, but some students were. They turned their attention to her and stared. They whispered among themselves. She ignored it and looked for some place to sit. She looked all around the classroom until she found something that gave her a sense of relief. She walked towards the desk and tapped the boy's shoulder. He turned his attention to her.

"Hi, can I sit here?"

The young genin known as Naruto Uzumaki turned around and faced a girl his age.

He stared at her in awe. Usually, no one would want to sit next to Naruto, being the trouble maker he is. He was always ignored by most of the other genin, especially by the girls. So, hearing that this girl wants to sit next to him, his face turns into shock. But there was another reason…she looked familiar to him.

'Where have I seen her before?'

There was another thing about her that crossed his mind.

"Um, hello?"

He snapped out of it when he noticed her hand waving in his face.

"Uh, gomensai! What did you say?"

"I asked if I could sit here. You don't mind, do you?"

She smiled at him. He stared at her with wide eyes. He got up, but tripped and fell down on the floor. Some students laughed at him.

'Great. My first impression on a new girl and I blew it.'

He shifted a little and looked up at her. She held her hand out to him.

"Need help? It's ok. I've embarrassed myself before, so don't feel bad."

She smiled at him again.

'…So kawaii!'

He took her hand.

"Arigato."

"Your welcome."

She pulled him up and sat down in her seat. He sat back down next to her and hid his blush the best he could.

'She's even prettier than Sakura-chan.'

"Hey, you!"

Jordan turned her attention to the person who called her name.

'Great. Sakura Haruno.'

"What?"

"You're sitting in my spot."

"…Funny, I don't see your name on it."

A couple of the students laughed.

"Listen, only I can sit next to Sasuke-kun. So move it."

'Sasuke?'

She turned her attention to the boy who sat on the other side of her. It was indeed Sasuke Uchiha who was sitting there.

He didn't pay attention much to the conversation between the new girl and Naruto, but he did over hear her conversation with Sakura.

"Hey, Haruno, who says YOU get to sit next to Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I was here before YOU, billboard brow."

"So was I."

Some of the other Sasuke fan girls joined in and they all argued, except for the new girl. She just sat there. Sasuke heard a thump in front of him and opened his eyes to find an annoyed Naruto staring angrily at him. Sasuke stared back with just as much hate. The fan girls got angry at Naruto, while the brunette just looked again and started to smile. Jordan was the only one who noticed the person sneaking behind Naruto. The person pushed Naruto and disappeared in a cloud of smoke…

The room remained silent. Jordan stared at the boys with wide eyes. Naruto bumped into Sasuke and they had an accidental first kiss! They both pulled back and rubbed their mouths as if they had tasted poison.

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you!"

"Agh! Poison!"

He heard the brunette laughing her ass off.

Naruto gasped.

"I feel danger."

He slowly turned around and noticed the dark aura surrounding the fan girls.

"Naruto…"

Sakura cracked her knuckles. Naruto held up his hands in defense.

"W-Wait!"

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

"YEAH, YOU FREAK!"

"GET HIM!"

Sakura was about to punch him, when someone grabbed her wrist, punched her, and flung her at the chalkboard. She hit it with a thud and fell down on the floor.

"It was accident. Leave him alone."

Naruto looked at the person who flung Sakura and noticed that it was the new girl who did that. She looked serious.

"Someone pushed him from behind. It wasn't his fault, so quit whining and stop being such a bitch."

Sakura's eyes widened, filled with anger and fear. She held her red cheek.

She spat out the words venomously, "…Who do you think you are?"

Jordan looked at her with burning brown eyes.

"I am Jordan Houka."

The other students gasped. Shock filled the entire room. Even Sasuke was surprised. Jordan turned back to Naruto.

"Are you ok?" she asked, now sounding kind again instead of angered.

"…Y-Yeah."

"Good. Want to get ramen later? My treat."

"…Uh, sure!"

She smiled. The rest of the day went by quickly and the bell rang. The students exited the room rapidly, leaving only Jordan, Naruto, and Sasuke in the room. The sensei, Iruka Umino, looked at them.

"I'm glad to have you back in Konoha, Jordan."

"Thanks. But, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What happened five years ago?"

"…Well, you disappeared. Don't you remember?"

"No. I don't remember anything except my birthday, my age, and my name. That's it."

'She doesn't remember?'

Naruto looked at the girl more closely. He thought she was definitely more prettier than Sakura. And more nicer too. She even wanted to treat him to ramen! But the strangest thing about her was that she protected him from Sakura's hot-headed rage. No one had ever protected him before, well except for Iruka. But this time it was a girl! Girls usually ignored him!

'She must be as friendly as Iruka-sensei.'

"Come on, Naruto. Let's get ramen."

He felt excited! He was going to eat ramen with a pretty girl! He felt so happy!

"Mind if I join you?"

And now the moment was ruined.

'Sasuke-teme…'

"No, not at all."

'Great. The first time I eat out with at pretty girl and Sasuke ruins it by coming along. Grr.'

Naruto didn't exactly hate Sasuke. He just saw him as a rival. During his time in the Academy, Naruto saw how perfect Sasuke was. Always getting high grades, getting the girls' attention, dazzling others with his amazing ninja skills. Naruto knew he wanted to be equal with Sasuke. But he didn't knew why. Was it because he really did hate Sasuke? Or was there another reason? Again, he didn't know. But, he didn't want Sasuke to steal another girl's attention from him. No, this time HE would get a girl to like him. Naruto felt this girl was special the moment he saw her. It was like love at first sight. He fell even harder when he saw how she defended him and wanted to treat him to ramen. It was like she knew him so well. His heart did skip a beat whenever she smiled at him and she was so beautiful…Now, he decided to become a love rival as well. He wanted this girl and he wasn't going to let Sasuke get to her first.

During their walk towards Ichiraku Ramen, Sasuke kept staring at the girl. He couldn't shake the feeling away. He felt like he saw her before somewhere. There was something different about her. He was surprised when she didn't join the fan girl group he had and shocked when she punched and threw Sakura. He felt glad to meet someone who didn't have an obsession with him. However, he felt another kind of emotion. As if, he wanted her to have a crush on him. She is different from other girls, he could tell. She looked so beautiful and they both had the same paleness of skin too.

'Wait! I can't let emotions nor feelings get the best of me. Remember your goal, Sasuke: To kill Itachi. You won't let a girl, let alone one that you have probably never met before, steer you away from your goal. I won't let this girl get close.'

They arrived at Ichiraku Ramen and picked their seats. Sasuke sat on Jordan's left side, and Naruto sat on Jordan's right. They all ordered ramen and Jordan paid the old man already. As the boys ate their ramen, they watched Jordan eat hers. She slurped her ramen and quickly ate all of it. She finished drinking the broth and quickly sighed in content. The boys had the same thought. Moments of weakness, one would say.

'…She's so kawaii!' (And yet, I have no idea why they think this way.)

After eating their ramen quickly, they finished drinking the broth and sighed in content.

"Thanks again, Jordan-chan!"

"Your welcome, Naruto-kun."

She smiled at him. Sasuke twitched a bit.

"Thank you, Jordan."

"Your welcome, Sasuke-kun. And you can call me "Jordan-chan" if you want."

She smiled at him, and he felt his heart stop momentarily. He quickly turned away, trying to hide the blush on his face.

'Damn it! Why did I blush like that?'

"Let's go, guys."

They both said, "Ok!" and quickly followed her. As they were walking, Jordan talked with both of them.

"Did you guys enjoy your ramen?"

"Yeah! Believe it!"

Jordan laughed.

'She has a nice voice too…Gah!'

He looked the other way.

'What the hell am I thinking? Damn it! I hate that damn author for this.'

(Sorry, it's my job to torture you, Sasuke. *smiles evilly* And quit breaking the fourth wall! This isn't OHSHC!)

Just then, Sasuke slipped on a random banana peel that appeared out of nowhere. He fell on his ass.

(…I didn't do that. That was Akane. *points to a bright blue haired rabbit girl wearing a classic Sailor Moon school girl outfit.* Akane: Yeah, I meant to do that. *laughs evilly and dramatically* AN-chan: …Please, stop doing that. *sweat drops*)

'Damn author.'

He heard Naruto snicker.

'Damn it, Uzumaki. Quit laughing.'

Jordan held out her hand and helped Sasuke back up on his feet.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

They continued their way back to Naruto's house first. He waved goodbye to Jordan and mumbled something to Sasuke. When they saw Naruto close the door, they both walked away towards the Uchiha compound. They remained quiet for a few moments, not staring at each other. Both just looked at the ground.

"Sasuke?"

He immediately turned his attention to her.

"Yes?"

"…Why did everyone stare at me when I said my name? Did I do something bad before?"

"…No. No you didn't. You never did anything wrong. But…you were involved in a horrid event that occurred years ago."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I can figure it out on my own. Is that ok with you?"

"I don't mind it at all." 'I can't even remember it myself. What DID she do?'

"Thank you."

The two genin arrived at Sasuke's house. After saying goodbye, Jordan leapt into the nearby trees and left Sasuke alone.

'…That girl…She's definitely familiar to me. The only problem is, I can't remember her.'

As Sasuke entered his home, he was unknowingly being watched by a figure hidden in the shadows…

The figure stopped and leapt through the trees towards the target's house. He stopped and looked through the window. The target was sleeping peacefully in the futon.

"Takeshi, why are you here?"

Venomously, the young rogue said, "Uchiha, it's none of your damn business."

"That's what you think. Anyway, we need to head back to our base immediately. Unless you want Pein to know what you've been up to recently, I think you should follow your orders."

"…"

He wished he could kill Itachi himself, but that would go against Pein's wishes and he could suffer severe punishment…or worse. With no other choice, he left with Itachi. As they headed back to their base, Takeshi thought about what Pein's plans REALLY are.

'Why watch the targets? Something isn't right here…'

Both rogues entered their hideout and faced the other members.

"Itachi. Takeshi. Welcome back."

"…"

"Pein-sama?"

"Yes, Takeshi?"

"I know it's not my place to ask, but…what is your plans for the targets anyway?"

"Takeshi, since you've been a member for some time, I will tell you the reason. But not now. For now, we'll all just wait and observe. We'll pay special attention to the Houka child."

"Why?"

"Because…that child is the key to our plan. In order for us to succeed, we need that child on our side. She's the key to everything we could ever hope for. The moment that girl joins our side and awakens…the world will be ours."

_Darkness. That is what surrounds Jordan. It's also cold and quiet. No one is there to protect or comfort her when she needs it the most. _

'…_Very depressing.'_

"_You shouldn't be wandering around here. This part of the mind can be deadly if you're not sure what to do."_

_She quickly turned around to face a mysterious green glowing haze. _

"_Who, or better yet, what are you?"_

_The haze slowly faded to reveal a young looking woman. She looked like she could be in her twenties and was lovely. Her face showed no emotion, but was peaceful looking. She had dark brown hair that reached below her shoulders. The dress she wore was an ancient kimono that was a dark blue color and had a special design of spirals and waves in the color of white. Her obi was red and so were her eyes. Her skin was as pale as the moon light, and she smiled kindly at the younger girl._

"_My name is Chishio Houka."_

"…"

"_I know you have questions in your head, but I can only answer a few for now."_

"…_What happened to me?"_

"_You wish to know why you're here?"_

_Jordan nodded._

"_Very well. Take a seat."_

_The darkness changed to a beautiful forest scenery. Jordan quickly looked around._

"_How did you-"_

"_Don't worry about that. Please, take a seat."_

_Carefully, Jordan sat down on what felt and looked like a real rock. _

"_You ask to know what has happened. I shall tell you, my child. You see, I was the leader of a clan long ago. I will tell you from the beginning. Decades ago, the village known as Konoha was founded by three main founders. I was one of those founders. The other two were best friends of mine. Together, along with our people, we built Konoha from scratch and made it into the fine village that it is now. However, not everything was peaceful beneath the hidden leaves. You see, my two friends fought against each other in a fierce battle. There was no winner because I stopped the fight myself."_

"_And how did you stop the fight?"_

_Jordan watched a deer eat grass in the meadow. _

"_When they charged at each other with their strongest attacks, I got in between the crossfire and committed suicide."_

"…_And I thought I had problems."_

_Chishio sweat dropped._

"_It's not what you think and to tell you the truth, I didn't really plan on it from the beginning of my life."_

"_Well, that makes sense. I mean, if you plan suicide early on, then what's the point on waiting for years and THEN committing suicide?"_

"…_We're off topic. Anyway, my spirit watched over my friends and the others I've made in my lifetime. All but one cried at my funeral, and I saw my own body being buried in the ground."_

"…_That must have sucked to watch."_

"…_Yeah. After my burial, my spirit then went to an unknown place. I was told it was called the "Realm of Hearts". I'm not sure why. Anyway, special beings resided there and told me that I had a sacred duty that was given to me on the day of my birth. They told me that I had to find a special being that was one with the universe. This being would be so powerful, it could even control the entire universe and others as well. Also, the being would be joined with others, those with special abilities. They told me that these other beings were the reincarnations of my past friends. And yes, those friends of mine are deceased. But, they also suffered from unhappy endings just like me. Anyway, the special being they mentioned was shown to me. Well, the mother of that being was shown to me. She had long black hair that reached to her hips with matching black eyes. Her skin was paler than mine ever was. The woman also had dark bags under her eyes from loss of sleep. She wore only black. This woman was very kind, but she had never shown any emotion to anyone except her own family, her friends, and her future husband. Yes, this woman did have two children at first, but her third child would be the one special being mentioned earlier."_

"…_Why the third child?"_

"_How the hell should I know? Even I don't know everything. Continuing on, the woman finally gave birth to the prophesized child. That child is out there and is also my own reincarnation. That child will have or does have the same abilities I do, and maybe have others that I couldn't even dream of having."_

"_Well, that's nice and all, but what does all of this have to do with me?"_

"…_It's obvious: YOU are the prophesized child. You're my reincarnation."_

_A butterfly with green, black, and blue wings flew by Chishio and past Jordan._

"…_What?" she whispered, eyes wide and mouth slightly open._

"_You heard me. You're the special being they mentioned."_

"_No. I-I can't be. You got-"_

"_I'm never wrong, Jordan Houka, nor will I ever be. You are the sacred being that must be protected at all costs. You have the power to change the world."_

"_But, I can't be! I'm just thirteen years old! How am I-"_

"_Look, I know you think this is difficult, but telling you about this helps with your journey."_

"_My what now?"_

"_Your journey."_

"_And what if I don't want to do this?"_

"_Well, it's not my place to force you into doing something you don't want to do. But listen carefully, my child: There are two paths you can choose. There's the path to being normal, and there's the path to being something greater. If you choose the normal path, you will be sent back to the previous universe you were in. But…if you do this, I sense a great danger befalling on your village. The world will fall into the hands of the Akatsuki, the jinchuriki hosts will disappear and die, and all the people will fall to their knees. If you choose the path of the heroine, you will remain in this universe and your past memories will return to you bit by bit. The people will praise you for their actions and so will the jinchuriki hosts. You'll protect the world and universe from the Akatsuki and other evil forces. But…I also sense that if you choose this path, Death will come on swift wings. Whom It will claim, I do not know. But nonetheless, either you or someone close to you will die. You will also have to take responsibility for whatever actions you make. I know this seems all fast to you, but I can't waste any time. You NEED to know these things, and the whole fate of the universe is in YOUR hands."_

"_Mine?"_

"_Yes, dummy, yours. Sorry. But still, it's all on your decision. You can choose the path you feel most comforted with. But if you do choose the path of the heroine, I'll say this: You will not be alone. Those girls that are still sleeping: I assembled them all together for you. You may not remember it, but you met those girls in the Dream World I created. You're all reincarnations of my friends and I. I told them the things I've already told to you and they also agreed on what decision you make. Also, I feel a great battle will commence in the future. An army of darkness will arrive and you'll need to lead the army of light."_

"_What?"_

"_Don't worry. Others will help you in that battle. You'll also meet new friends and allies from other universes, as well. Like I said before, this is your decision. I will also appear along the way to help you, since that is my duty. Plus, I like you, Jordan."_

_Chishio smiled as she began to fade. Jordan quickly got up and reached out her hand._

"_Wait!"_

"_All in due time, my successor."_

_Chishio faded in the scene. The butterfly from earlier fluttered around and landed in the palm of Jordan's hand. As she stared at the creature, Chishio's words echoed in her head. Was she really ready to deal with forces like the Akatsuki? She imagined the butterfly as one of the jinchuriki hosts. She had two choices: Protect it or let it die. Could she handle that kind of responsibility? The butterfly did not move from her hand and just sat there, fluttering its wings once in a while. One choice…_

The girls sat at the table for breakfast. The window was open and the bright sunshine lit up the entire room. Kea was making breakfast, which smelled delicious and the others couldn't wait to eat.

"Come on, K-chan! I'm hungry!"

"Patience, Sachiko. I'm almost done."

"Yeah, Sachiko. Shut the hell up."

The girl pouted.

"Why are you so cranky, Yasei?"

"Well, thanks to "Miss-I-Take-Too-Long-In-The-Damn-Shower", I ended up staying WAY past the time I needed to be sleeping."

She coughed and muttered, "Riko" under her breath.

"Hey, I was working. I needed some time for myself, so just shut up and eat your damn breakfast."

"Can you two not argue at the table? I have a headache and I don't want to hear it."

"Sorry, Megumi-chan."

They all heard footsteps come down the stairs. Jordan then entered the kitchen with a serious look.

"Hi, J-chan!"

"Morning, Sachiko. Girls."

They all said, "Morning" at different times.

"…I may not remember you girls, but I do know this: I don't want to sit back and watch innocent people die. I don't know what it takes to be a leader, but I'll give it my all and protect those in need of our help. That is, if you girls want to join me."

Natsumi then said, "Jordan, your our leader. We will follow you no matter what you do, or where you go. Right, ladies?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"…Group hug?"

They stared at Jordan.

"Ok. GROUP HUG!"

They quickly got up and hugged each other. The room then had a burning smell to it…

"Oh, crap, the food!"

"It's on fire!"

"Holy crap!"

Jordan watched Natsumi and Kea frantically try to put the fire out. As she did, a thought entered her mind.

'They argue, fight, and cause chaos. But…they're my teammates and friends. Even though they don't show it, they're all close friends as well. I may not know what will happen in the future, mostly, at least the girls will be by my side and guide me through. I feel like I've experienced this feeling before. But…what is it?'

She didn't knew what the feeling was at the time, but it DID feel familiar…

* * *

AN-chan: Again, I did change a few things.

R&R? Please?


End file.
